Gracias a Andy
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Tras terminar con su novio, Bloom es inducida por su mejor amigo Andy a asistir a una fiesta. Mientras se oculta de su insoportable ex novio se encontrará una compañía inesperada. "No salgo con extraños." "¿Tampoco te besas con extraños?" "Admito que no es algo que suela hacer." AU. Sin magia Sparxshipping


Hola de nuevo, he estado trabajando en estos momentos en varios oneshot y por eso estoy publicando tan seguido estos oneshot que ya había terminado de editar y revisar. En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que las canciones o títulos en este escrito... sólo tomo referencias para desatar mi loca imaginación, la canción es de Nickelback y "LA Boyz" es una referencia al programa Victorious.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a Andy_**

 _Hace algunos años el mundo de la farándula estalló cuando el vocalista de "Red Fontain" y la manager de "LA Boyz, Bloom Peters; confirmaron su relación pero eso parece haber sido miles de años atrás. Si hemos notado en meses atrás las apariciones públicas de la pareja se habían reducido, y su actividad en redes sociales disminuyó; y por lo tanto miles de rumores acerca de una ruptura entre ellos se dieron a conocer en redes sociales. Nadie confirmó o desmintió los rumores y ahora, después de casi tres meses todo fue confirmado._

 _Nuestras fuentes nos han dicho que Bloom fue la que decidió terminar la relación al estar cansada de las fuertes discusiones entre ellos. Otras fuentes nos dijeron que él intentó arreglar la situación con su ex pareja pero ella dejó muy en claro que no quería nada más con él._

 _Esto es muy desconsolador ya que hace casi un año se hablaba de un posible compromiso. Pero deseamos felicidad y éxito para ambos ya que ella se irá de gira con "LA Boyz" muy pronto y "Red Fontain" trabaja en su material discográfico._

 _Stars TV_

 **O.o.O**

-Andy… no estoy de humor para fiestas- dijo por enésima vez. Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, treinta minutos lidiando con su mejor amigo.

- _Ese_ _idiota de Blondie no vale la pena para que pases una hermosa noche de sábado encerrada_ \- respondió Andy con simpleza.

El timbre de su departamento sonó.- Espera, están llamando a la puerta. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Encendió el altavoz del teléfono y lo colocó en la mesita del café. Desde que había llegado a su departamento tras su trabajo había colocado la cadena a la puerta, abrió ésta última solo un poco.

Un hombre de cabello rubio dorado apareció. Ella hizo una mueca e intentó cerrar la puerta, el zapato del hombre la detuvo.

-Largo, ahora- masculló ella molesta.

-Necesitamos hablar.- murmuró él.

-¿Qué parte de "hemos terminado" aún no entiendes?- su rostro totalmente inexpresivo ante la petición de él.- Sky, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Y ahora, si puedes hacerme el favor de retirarte de mi departamento te estaré profundamente muy agradecida.

El tono frío de ella le tomó por sorpresa y ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta por completo.

- _Así se habla Bloom_.- la animó Andy.- _Más te vale que no estés en pijama, porque en una hora pasaré por ti e iremos a esa fiesta como estés vestida._

-Andy… ¿no podría ser en cuarenta minutos?- la pelirroja sonrió antes de colgar el teléfono.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación, se colocó algo de maquillaje sencillo. Tomó unos pantalones ajustados en negro, una blusa azul, su chaqueta de cuero negra y tacones a juego.

Por segunda ocasión, sonó el timbre de su departamento, su teléfono vibró y lo guardó en el bolso.

 _Estoy afuera y no me iré a esa fiesta sin ti, así que sal ahora._

 _Andy_

 **O.o.O**

-¡Hey! ¡Andy, Bloom!- gritó una voz entre la multitud. Una cabellera verde se agitó hacia ellos entre el mar de gente.-Lograste sacar nuestra pelirroja de su encierro, cariño.

-¿Acaso dudabas de mis habilidades?- cuestionó abrazando a la chica.

Selina, la novia de Andy. Bloom rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos por encima del pecho.- ¿Cómo te has enterado de esta fiesta?

-Ser la asistente de la banda de mi novio es el mejor trabajo- respondió antes de besar en los labios al joven.

-Me gusta mi trabajo- se defendió la pelirroja.- Yo soluciono sus problemas.

-Claro que te gusta… eres la manager- Andy masculló en tono burlón.

Ella se encogió de hombros-Yo también te quiero- sonrió sarcásticamente. Él le lanzó un beso y ella se alejó de la pareja.

–Hey, busca a las Winx. Ellas están aquí.-gritó su amiga de cabello verde.

-Si ellas están aquí, entonces ellos también deben… estar aquí.- suspiró la pelirroja. Ahora se había arrepentido de usar tacones.

Escribió un mensaje en su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso.

 _Me quedaré un rato y después me iré a casa, primero debo encontrar donde esconderme. Él está aquí, Bloom._

 **O.o.O**

Riven y Musa la encontraron mientras vagaba por la propiedad en busca de un lugar tranquilo. Incluso Jason se había alegrado de verla ahí, acompañado de su esposa; Bloom solo les había sonreído levemente y entablado conversación.

-Supongo que los "LA Boyz" están más que listos para un evento de gran magnitud.- sonrió Jason.

-Simplemente estamos ansiosos por que esto ocurra, no podemos esperar más por este concierto- respondió Bloom, Musa sonrió. Se estaban cumpliendo sus sueños.-Musa, ¿cómo va tu disco?

-Deberías preguntarle a Jason, él tiene todos los detalles- rió apoyándose en Riven. El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo imagínate, Musa Harmony y los "LA Boyz"- ella hizo movimientos con las manos, como si estuviese viendo los anuncios en la ciudad.

-Próximamente la señora Fontana- Riven abrazó a su novia.

-Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?- Bloom tartamudeó.

-Fue un par de días antes de que Sky y tú terminaran- Musa dijo suavemente- queríamos dejar pasar un tiempo antes de decirles a todos. Ya que las cosas entre ustedes se calmaran.

-Lamento haber arruinado eso... simplemente no podía continuar con él.- suspiró ella.-Está aquí, ¿cierto?

-No sabe que estás aquí.- respondió Riven.- Es una ventaja para ti… al menos hasta que sé de cuenta.

-Para cuando eso suceda espero haberme ido- se encogió de hombros. Bebió de su vaso, algo muy amargo.- Iré a buscar una bebida.

Dejó a las parejas en las cercanías de la piscina. Tomó una botella de agua y la abrió, no bebería alcohol esta noche. Pensó en lo sucedido con Musa y Riven… casi un mes sin verlos. Se había alejado de ellos en busca de un poco de paz.

 **O.o.O**

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bloom Peters, la manager de "LA Boyz".- una voz profunda la hizo girar. Un atractivo joven le miraba, su cabello rubio rojizo atado en una coleta baja, los ojos dorados la atravesaban.

-Supongo- bebió un poco de agua.

-Cualquiera diría que no estás disfrutando la fiesta.-una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios. Ella se estremeció.

-No es mi idea de pasar un sábado por la noche- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Entonces podría enseñarte cómo disfrutar una fiesta de sábado por la noche- se acercó hacia ella.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos pero se dejó guiar hacia el interior de la propiedad donde estaba la música golpeando las paredes.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, su cabello se movía al mismo tiempo con ella. Después de unos momentos sintió los brazos de alguien engancharse en su cintura. Volteó sobre su hombro y encontró el rostro del hombre con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de separarse de él pero lo ignoró.-Hey, ¿acaso conoces a ese tipo rubio en la esquina? Te ha estado observando.

Bloom observó discretamente mientras seguía bailando. Sky la veía fijamente con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué pensarías si digo que él es mi ex novio?

-Que es un idiota-susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer. Ella se giró hacia su acompañante.

-Coincido con ello- susurró de vuelta. La expresión de él se tornó un tanto fría.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que te molestes si te alejo de él- le dijo con la mandíbula tiesa, ella asintió.

-Sí por mi fuese jamás lo vería de nuevo- respondió antes de que la tomase de la mano y la alejara.

Ella solo atinó a reír mientras él la llevaba fuera de la habitación.

 **O.o.O**

-Juro que en meses no me había divertido tanto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Gracias por hacerme pasar un buen rato.

-Ha sido un placer señorita Peters.- respondió él arrancándole una carcajada. -¿un trago?

-No bebo alcohol. Cuestiones personales.- declinó la oferta.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia?- dijo en tono burlón.

-No, simplemente odio las resacas- se encogió de hombros.-Es la peor sensación. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol pero no bebo tan a menudo.- apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la pelirroja. Las mejillas tomaron un tinte rosado leve.

-Eso tengo que verlo- revolvió su cabello en gesto nervioso.

-Podemos poner a prueba eso ahora- una sonrisa misteriosa la dejó sin respiración.

-No podemos, ¿recuerdas? No alcohol en mi vida- sentía sus mejillas tibias, se estaba enrojeciendo.

-Bueno… entonces, ¿Qué te llevo a ser manager de la banda?- cambió el tema disimuladamente.

-Hemos sido amigos desde la secundaria, y ahí fue cuando ellos formaron la banda. Selina se encarga de la parte de los vestuarios y yo de la administrativa- miró a la piscina.- siempre hemos sido un equipo.

-Nunca los he escuchado. Podría decirse que soy nuevo en la ciudad- comentó distraído, ella se inclinó levemente, su rostro levemente sorprendido.

-¿Debo sentirme insultada por insinuar que sólo somos una banda local?- frunció el ceño cuando el soltó una carcajada. La confusión apareció en ella un instante después.

-Claro que he escuchado quienes son, pero jamás he tenido el placer de escucharlos- respondió.

El brazo de él se enroscó en sus hombros y la acercó hacia él, ella recargó la mejilla por instinto. Un instinto de adrenalina le recurrió el cuerpo.

Estampó sus labios contra los del rubio, percibió la sorpresa de su acompañante al principio pero un par de instantes después sintió cómo él intentaba tomar el control del beso. Ella sonrió y entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello al mismo tiempo que él la cogía de la cintura para cerrar distancias.

Ella se separó un momento para respirar antes de que el atacara sus labios.

No opuso resistencia.

 **O.o.O**

-Vaya, alguien ha tenido una gran fin de semana- Andy anunció apenas entró al estudio de grabación el lunes por la mañana. Ella sonrió.- Y luego dicen que cometo locuras. Sólo tu mejor amigo pudo haberte sacado de ese departamento.

-Mi departamento es hermoso, tú asaltas mi nevera cuando estás ahí- respondió ella al momento que le abrazaba.- Eres el mejor amigo, aunque seas un idiota.

-¿Idiota nivel Blondie?- preguntó burlón, ella le golpeó el hombro.

-Nadie puede superar ese nivel.- rió la pelirroja- Ahora seamos serios. Jason vendrá en un rato y debemos estar listos.

-Tenemos varios demos pero hay varios que no encajan con nuestras voces- dijo Ryo.- La letra sería mejor en una voz femenina.

-Para eso, si Musa viene hoy con Jason podríamos mostrarle las letras e incluirlas en el disco como colaboraciones.-sugirió Mark.

-Eso sería genial- Bloom tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar números.- Hablaré con ellos.

- _Jason Queen al habla._ \- respondió él.

-Soy Bloom, tenía una duda acerca de la reunión de hoy.-salió de la habitación.- ¿Musa vendrá contigo?

- _Tenía asuntos familiares, creo que le avisarían a sus padres del compromiso. ¿Ocurre algo?-_ dijo.

-Tenemos algunos demos que no suenan de la forma que deberían en la voz de los chicos. Mark sugirió que podían sonar mejor en la voz de Musa, y así incluirlas en el disco como una colaboración.- murmuró Bloom.- O sacar un álbum en conjunto.

- _Esa es la Bloom que me agrada_ -dijo el hombre haciéndola reír.- _Me alegra que hayas regresado._

-A mí también me agrada estar de vuelta- respondió ella.

- _Llegaré en un rato. Nos vemos_ \- se despidió antes de colgar la llamada. Ella regresó a la habitación.

-Vale, nos vemos.- guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Ella levantó los pulgares hacia los chicos en el interior.

Entró al estudio y tomó un par de auriculares, y lo colgó en su cuello. La voz de Andy con Mark resonaba fuerte.

 _If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

-¿Qué tal suena?- le preguntó al asistente de sonido. Él soltó una risa.

-Se supone que tú eres la manager- respondió él, ella rodó los ojos.-me parece genial… es algo distinto.

-Cada vez me sorprenden más- una voz profunda le hizo girar. Jason Queen sonreía. Y estaba acompañado de un hombre, el mismo con el que había estado en la fiesta del sábado por la noche.

-Espero que eso sea para bien- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el acompañante de Jason, la sonrisa ladeada.

-Siempre ha sido para bien.- levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –Les presento a mi hermano.

-Bloom no necesita ser presentada, creo que se conocen bastante bien- se burló Andy apareciendo al lado de la pelirroja. Soltó una carcajada antes de frotarse el hombro.

-Sólo cállate- masculló la pelirroja.

Jason volteó a su hermano y él se encogió de hombros.- La salvé del idiota de su ex novio.

-Me salvó de aburrirme en una fiesta- respondió ella- y me sacó a Sky de encima.

Jason rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano-Bloom escucharé el demo de los chicos.

Ella asintió y se alejó hacia la mesa de postres, cogió un vaso y lo vertió de café, un poco de azúcar y crema.

-¿Entonces el rubio aún sigue causando problemas?- ella se sacudió del susto.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eso asusta a la gente?- dejó el vaso en la mesa y giró hacia él. Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo travieso.

-No usualmente.- respondió con esa sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No pudiste haberme dicho que Jason es tu hermano?- ella cuestionó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.- sonrió levemente burlón.- Mi hermano me ha invitado a escuchar un grupo tocar. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi a cierta pelirroja escuchando también.

-Este es mi trabajo- le devolvió la sonrisa.- No creo que estés en el mundo de la música como tu hermano, ¿cierto?

-Eres bastante intuitiva… soy abogado- le guiñó un ojo.- Dicen que eres de las mejores en tu trabajo.

-Eso dicen. Supongo que tú eres el que maneja los contratos discográficos de la compañía de Jason.- dijo antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

-Algo así- murmuró.-él siempre acude a mí para asuntos legales.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Podríamos ir por algo- sugirió haciéndola sonrojar.

-No salgo con extraños-le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tampoco te besas con extraños?- le preguntó resistiendo una carcajada.

-Admitiré que no es algo que suela ocurrir- murmuró ella mirándole a los ojos.-es la primera vez que lo he hecho.

Él tomó un cupcake de chocolate y lo examinó con interés. Ella rodó los ojos ante el gesto.

-No salgo con personas a las cuales no conozco- repitió ella cruzando los brazos.- O al menos con personas de las cuales desconozco su identidad.

-Yo sé tu nombre- le respondió.

Ella frunció el ceño.- Con eso simplemente podría enviarte al demonio.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.- Esa es mi chica.

Bloom se tensó ante la frase Nadie le había llamado así antes.- Sólo tengo una esa condición.- se sacudió disimuladamente.

-Trato hecho. Me presentaré ante ti.- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.- Ha sido un placer conocerle señorita Peters. Soy el hermano mayor de Jason Queen.

-Mi nombre es Baltor Queen y me encantaría llevarte en una cita.

Bloom sonrió.

* * *

Hola de nuevo amantes del sparxshipping, ahora quise variar un poco en el universo en el que baso mis escritos, ahora me basé en que ellos viven en "Los Ángeles" y de ahí el nombre de la banda de Andy, que si mal no recuerdo no se menciona el nombre en ningún momento de la serie, si alguien sabe el nombre o algo así porfa díganme para corregir esto. Y no hay magia, todos son simplemente humanos.

Quería plasmar a una Bloom más auténtica, no tan Mary Sue como es su personaje en realidad, y presentar a un Baltor un poco más burlón. Quise mantener la identidad de él oculta todo lo posible.

Espero que esta versión respecto a las personalidades les haya gustado y yo me despido por el momento, debo madrugar y es algo tarde en la ciudad donde vivo.

Besos, Bloom Malfoy.


End file.
